Messed up Emotions
by the freak down the street
Summary: Haruno Sakura's on an emotional rampage, and she might just kill everyone if Neji, Lee, Tenten and Naruto can't calm her down. NejiSaku
1. Chapter 1

HA HA re-written! Messed Up Emotions!!!!!! I thought it's be fun to re-write it cause I read it and I thought it sucked (it REALLY, REALLY SUCKED) I also re-wrote one of my other stories.

Oh and a note I'm not a fan of NejiSaku (truthfully I don't get it…AT ALL!) but I thought it'd be "fun" to write…so yeah.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto!

Talking

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

**Flashback**

Emphasis

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Sakura turned over on her bed accidentally falling off. She moaned and rubbed her wet eyes. She scowled. She had been crying again. All because of Sasuke.

His entire fault.

She sat up and remade her bed too lazy to change the sheets. She took a long shower and walked out of her house totally calm.

But of course there's one thing young 13 year old naïve Sakura did not notice.

She had started her period.

Sakura skipped to the training grounds and grinned as she saw Naruto "HEY NARUTO-KUN!" she shrieked happily waving at him. She continued to rant away about how happy she was numbering things on her fingers she was grateful for while dancing around in circles.

Sakura stopped and looked around "Naruto-kun! Where'd you go?" She walked off in search of her blond team mate.

Well, Naruto had run off the second she called him Naruto-kun. That was just too weird for the future Hokage.

'_Need help! Someone kidnapped Sakura-chan and exchanged her with a super happy girl that looks just like Sakura-chan but is __WAY__WAY __too happy!' _Naruto sighed in relief when he saw Rock Lee.

"BUSHY BROWS!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted catching everyone's attention "I NEED HELP!!!!"

Lee turned around "WHAT IS IT MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!"

Naruto took a deep breath and explained everything super fast in one breath.

Amazingly Lee understood "OH NO OUR DEAR SAKURA-CHAN!!!" He grabbed Naruto's sleeve to go find more help.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile…

Sakura glared "THIS IS A RIP OFF!!" She screeched "I refuse to pay that much for that piece of crap!!"

The shop owner glared "THIS IS A PRICELESS HEIRLOOM!"

"Priceless shmiceless! Whatever it is or isn't all I know is one thing! IT. IS. A. RIP. OFF!!!!" She glared at the shop owner stomping out breaking the door behind her.

And so Sakura's crazy emotional rampage began…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lee ran to Neji dragging Naruto roughly behind him "MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL!!!! THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH THE YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM OF KONOHA!!!"

Neji's head jolted up when he said "Cherry Blossom" he knew exactly who that was…

"What's wrong with her?" He asked worried. What if she had been attacked? What if she was dead? Terrible thoughts filled Neji's head.

"She's…she's…" Naruto struggled to find the right words "HAPPY!" he blurted out. Bad choice of words Naruto.

Tenten raised an eyebrow joining in the conversation "Naruto," she said in disbelief "I thought you cared about Sakura."

Naruto mentally slapped himself "No, no that's not what I meant!"

Tenten's eyebrow stayed up "than what exactly did you mean?"

Naruto mentally slapped himself again "that is what I meant but I didn't mean it in that way."

Now Tenten was confused. "Than in which way did you mean it?" her head was spinning in confusion.

"I meant that she's happy!"

Tenten lost control of her temper and threw a kunai at his head. He ducked just in time. "YOU JUST SAID THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU MEANT!!"

Naruto scowled in frustration. That wasn't what he meant but he did mean it. "It's not what I meant but it's also what I meant at the same time!"

Tenten's vein popped and she clenched her fists "I don't get it!"

"What he's saying is Sakura is happy but not in a normal happy. In a freakishly un-like her way happy and Naruto's wants to figure out what's wrong."

Tenten's eyes widened "how did you know that?"

Naruto shrugged "it's a guy thing."

Lee, Neji and Tenten stared at him "please, don't ever say that again." They said in freaked out unison.

Naruto shrugged "whatever!" he flicked his hand.

The trio said "or that," in unison again.

Naruto scowled. These three really scared him. They said stuff at the same time. Not normal…

"So…" Neji said changing the topic "what exactly do you need or did you just interrupt our training to be you"

"Help?" he replied trying to sound smart but just proving his idiocy.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

**In Tsunade's office…**

"your apprentice," an angry shop owner screamed "broke my door because she thought something was too expensive!"

"Oh quit your complaining! That crazy little girl burned my restaurant down because she wanted more noodles in her chow mein!!!"

"What are you guys talking about! That sweet little girl cleaned up my garden for me!"

"She toilet papered my house…..WHILE I WAS SITTING IN THE FRONT YARD!"

"she offered to baby-sit my girl!"

"SHE THREATENED TO EAT MY LITTLE GIRL!"

Tsunade took a deep breath and glared at all the complaining citizens "so what do you want me to do about it?"

"STOP IT!!!" they all roared.

Tsunade took another deep breath. Where was sake when she needed it most?

So at that moment most of Konoha had one question on their mind…

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HARUNO SAKURA?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

again…HA HA RE-WRITTEN! I am so happy! Yes I know…freakishly random!!

yes i know kinda short...(very, VERY short actually) buh w/e:D

Anyways please review:D


	2. Chapter 2

YESH SECOND CHAPPIE RE-WRITTEN!!!!!!!!! Lmfaoo! I am clueless on how to continue this fic but I know it won't be any longer than 10 chappies (actually I'm guessing)

**Still don't own Naruto……**

Talking

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

**Flashback**

Emphasis

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Tenten glared at Naruto with so much intensity even the authoress is surprised his head didn't blow off. "WE KNEW THAT WE MEANT FOR WHAT GENIUS WHAT????" she screeched in a high-pitched voice that sounded so un-like her.

"um…" As usual a clueless Naruto "figuring out what's wrong with her?"

Tenten's eye twitched violently as she clenched her fists and shook furiously obviously trying to keep away from the urge to rip out Naruto's skull.

She took a deep breath "we knew that," she congratulated herself on staying calm "we meant what do you want us to do."

Naruto being well…Naruto answered in an obviously stupid reply "I just told you! I need help!"

And so that was the end of Uzumaki Naruto.

Nah I'm kidding he lived but Tenten nearly choked him to death.

"OUR YOUTHFUL FLOWER PLEASE RELEASE NARUTO'S NECK!"

Lee amazingly managed to pull Tenten away from Naruto.

And Naruto actually did something smart for once.

He ran away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As Naruto ran away he bumped into an emotional girl. Nope, not Sakura.

Worse.

Hyuga Hinata.

Just like every other girl in Konoha innocent sweet Hinata was having her period.

"Hey Hinata-chan! There's-"

Hinata glared at him. "Hey Hinata-chan? Hey Hinata-chan!?! You just knocked me down and all you can say is HEY FRIGGIN HINATA-CHAN??????"

Naruto gulped in fear. "S-sorrry H-h" Hinata didn't let him finish.

"TOO LATE TO APOLOGIZE!!!!" She punched his face and sent him flying.

Naruto flew through the sky and landed in one of Jiraiya's favourite places.

The Bath House. (a/n is that what it's called?)

Naruto was thrown out with several bruises. He rubbed his black eye. He looked up with the eye he could still see with and squinted "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura stood an evil aura surrounding her "Naruto." She said darkly.

Naruto gulped again wondering what the hell was wrong with every girl in Konoha.

"I leave you for like 5 friggin minutes and you…you…BECOME PERVERTIZED!?!?!"

"No…see" Naruto tried to explain. Sakura came running at him and Naruto ran away screaming at the top of his lungs.

"SORRY SAKURA-CHAN!! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!" He wailed.

Suddenly Sakura stopped. Naruto (too scared to look back) continued running.

Of course Naruto did (eventually) look back and saw Sakura standing still.

He slowly approached her.

"Sakura-chan?' he took another step closer.

She tackled him into a bear hug "I'm s-so s-s-sorry Na-Nar-Naruto-kun" she stuttered ashamed "I m-made y-y-ou s-sad" she cried onto his shoulder.

"You didn't make me sad." Naruto tried to calm her wild sobbing down.

Sakura tightened her grip on his shoulders digging her nails into his skin "You're calling me a liar." She accused.

"No…I…didn't" he tried to explain but Sakura slapped him.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" she screamed.

Naruto stumbled back as she continued "oh look at me I'm Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura is a liar" she mimicked.

Naruto got up and started walking backwards as Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"Sakura-chan you don't have to do anything irrational…"

Sakura huffed and turned around on her heels stomping off.

"Sakura-chan I'm sorry." He said apologetically.

Sakura turned around and stared at him her face calm all of a sudden "Don't worry Naruto-kun I'm fine!" She smiled at him her eye twitching like crazy.

Naruto nodded "Are you sure Sakura-chan cau-" A little sky blue ball came and stopped by Sakura's feet and both stared at it (wow a blue ball! So interesting!). An adorable 6 year old boy came and looked up at Sakura shyly (obviously awed by her beauty XD).

"Excuse me Miss." He looked up at her with hazel eyes "may I have my ball please."

Sakura smiled at him and reached down for the ball but stopped. As if possessed she glared at the little boy "what am I? Your servant? I think not! Get your damn ball yourself." She kicked the ball sending it flying to Oto (where it knocked out Sasuke :P).

The boy's hazel eyes filled with tears "Sakura-chan that wasn't very nice." Naruto said truthfully.

She glared at him now. "So what? You're taking his side??" You don't even know him!!" she punched Naruto. Naruto rubbed his sore face and followed Sakura apologizing to the little boy for Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" he called. As he chased after her he walked by Kiba who had witnessed the whole event. "Hey Uzumaki!"

Naruto turned to Kiba "what?"

"Is Sakura ok? She seems kinda…" he tried to think of a word to describe her behavior _'crazy? Stupid? Messed up? Mentally unstable? Yeah mentally unstable works.'_ "mentally unstable." Kiba finished satisfied with his choice of words.

Sakura came up behind him "who exactly is mentally unstable?" Kiba turned around with a look of horror. The look of horror didn't last because Sakura sent him whizzing through the air with a kick. "That'll teach you to call Haruno Sakura crazy!"

"He called you mentally unstable" Naruto corrected

"Shut up."

Naruto whimpered terrified as she sped off.

"I should probably find out what's wrong with her…" his voice trailed off as he saw a sign for a new movie "later…" he mumbled to himself running inside the theatre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kiba moaned and woke up. His forehead immediately creased with worry and terror. _'I have to warn Tsunade-sama!!!'_ He limped up running off _'HARUNO SAKURA HAS GONE CRAZY!!!!!!'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

yesh chappie 2 re-written! I had only written 2 chappies when I lost interest so…ALL OF IT'S BEEN RE-WRITTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lmfao I will actually continue this. I'll try to update before the end of December… (I said try!!)

Anyways please review and thanks for reading:D


	3. Chapter 3

Yesh u bet ur ass. CHAPTER 33333 (crap that's 4 too many 3s!!)

Lmfao I'm in a good mood cuz I'm eating pizza for dinner AND I re-wrote the other chappies!!!!!!!!!! (I'm so proud of myself!) :D

AMD OMFG SO DAMN SORRY FOR THE FRIGGIN LATE UPDATE!!!!!

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (which means...I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!)**

Talking

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

**Flashback**

Emphasis

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Kiba rushed through the streets as people calmly walked around unaware of the crazy Haruno on the loose.

He burst into her office not listening to Shizune as she told him to stay out.

"She's doing important business!"

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!!" he screamed busting her office door.

His eye twitched furiously. This was important business?

And there stood the Godaime in a ballerina tutu dancing with her oh-so precious sake.

She stopped and stared at him pink cheeked. "Yes" she slurred out "what do you want?"

"Tsunade-sama Sakur-" Nope Kiba didn't finish. It's not like the drunken Hokage could really help.

I mean she was passed out in a pink tutu, not really much of a help.

Kiba trudged out of the room. His eyes sparkled with hope as he saw Shizune.

He grabbed her arm and explained.

Shizune laughed. "Oh, that's nothing to worry about!" And Shizune walked off.

Kiba moaned in frustration running off seeking help from someone…ANYONE!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kiba sweat dropped. When he said he'd take help from anyone he really didn't mean so literally.

"Don't worry we'll help you catch the crazy girl!" Konohamaru grinned and Udon and Moegi nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah…um…go into the school and get the secret scroll from…uh the magic hidden underground door!" he made up randomly.

"YES SIR!" The 3 ran off.

Kiba sighed in relief. The he smacked his forehead. _'Great! I just got rid of my only crew!'_

He sighed and ran off looking for more help when he saw the same poster that had distracted Naruto "after I watch this movie…"

As he walked in Naruto walked out "Hey Kiba." He grumbled sheltering his eyes from the bright sun.

"Hey Uzumaki…" he walked into the theatre.

Naruto yawned "What was I doing before?" he asked himself out loud. Suddenly he heard a loud explosion on the other side of the village.

'_Oh yeah stop Sakura-chan's crazy rampage of DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_ And he raced off.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile…

"AHHH OUR YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS?!?" Lee cried dramatically as he watched his favourite spandex store burn to ashes.

"Because," Sakura said calmly "spandex is ugly." And she walked off.

A dark aura so un-Lee like surrounded Lee "THIS TIME SHE HAS GONE TO FAR!!"

His eyes sparked with determination "WE MUST TAKE THE YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM DOWN!!!!!!"

Tenten shook her head "I am glad she tore that shit hole down! Maybe they'll add more space to Weapon World now" she said hopefully.

Lee narrowed his ever-so thick eyebrows "You will help me stop her." He commanded

Tenten tried not to laugh. While he furrowed his eyebrows (because they were so thick) it seemed he had one really thick eyebrow. But of course Tenten couldn't hold it in.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" she pointed at him clutching her stomach with her other hand.

Lee scowled "STOP LAUGHING AT ME OUR YOUTHFUL FLOWER!!" Tenten wiped a tear from her eye as her laughs died down.

Suddenly and oh so randomly Naruto came into the picture. He smirked at the burnt down spandex store. He shuddered at the memory of fat ladies and old men coming out of that store in bright pink and orange spandex.

Ew.

He walked up to Tenten and Lee.

"Hey where's Neji?" he asked looking around not spotting the Hyuga prodigy anywhere.

"MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL DID NOT COME!" Lee shouted.

"You don't have to scream I'm right here." Naruto said plainly.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MY YOUTFUL COMPANION? I AM NOT SCREAMING!"

"Lee actually you are." Tenten sided with Naruto.

"I AM NOT SCREAMING MY VOICE IS NATURALLY LOUD!"

Tenten whacked him "SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"So," Naruto changed the subject "who did this?" he asked pointing to the now dead spandex shop already knowing the answer.

"Sakura." Tenten answered.

"SHE MUST BE STOPPED!!!" Lee shouted forgetting that Tenten had just told him to stop screaming.

Naruto shrugged "I guess..." Naruto thought of the pros and cons. I mean she had burned down the hell on Earth (the spandex shop) but then a horrible thought danced around in Naruto's head

What if she burned down his favourite ramen stand?

"yeah she defiantly must be stopped," Naruto agreed.

And Naruto's mind was made. He would stop Sakura's crazy rampage for the sake of ramen and all the ramen lovers in the world.

"Okay, so what are we gonna do to stop Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked dumbfounded on how to stop the rosette.

"I THINK WE SHOULD ASSASINATE HER!!!"

Naruto and Tenten stared at Lee. He really was angry that she had burned down the spandex store.

"Well I on the other hand have a plan that's not stupid." Tenten glanced at Lee while she said that.

Naruto started listening to what she had to say and his ears perked up, this seemed like an interesting plan...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

LIKEY? NO LIKEY? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And if u squint and use a really strong magnifying glass YOU WILL SEE LEETEN!!! (yes OMFG I finally added in some romance-y stuff) BUT OF COURSE! it's barely visible!

Yesh I have decided a side pairing will be LeeTen. Not a pairing I like but w/e. SO far the only pairing I'm planning to put in this fic I like is NaruHina!

And this fic has been cut from around 10 chapies to I believe around 7. The NejiSaku-ness will start in the next chappie!!

Oh and cookies to anyone who spots the LeeTen-ness!!!!!!!! (it's really little and slight and un-detectable) so if you do find it I'll give you a puppy too :P (no I won't but pretend I will!)

_**So again REVIEW!!!!!!!!! (pweez and thanks yous!) **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chappie 4!

Yeah updates'll b way faster!

Why?

Cuz I wanna get this story outta my hair! (my beautiful hair XD) I wanna get it outta my hair so I can work on my other fics and I don't feel right just letting u hang there for 6 months (hehe...SORRY!)

wow...this has been my fastest update...YAY!!!!!!! and I'd like to give thanks to Friesenator for reviewing every chapter so far!!!

**I'M STILL NOT OWNING NARUTO!**

**Not yet**

**Or now**

**Still don't own it**

**Okay I'm seriously never gonna own it so LEAVE! (Nah I'm kidding read it review…THEN LEAVE!) :P**

Talking

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Emphasis

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neji glared "No." he repeated.

"Why?" Tenten whined stamping her feet "can't you see your village needs you?"

Neji scoffed "and how will doing this help my village exactly?"

"As you may know, Sakura-chan is on a crazy rampage!" Naruto joined into the conversation (uninvited I should add)

"She hasn't done any damage." Neji stated not knowing of the spandex shop that had been destroyed viciously by an angry Sakura.

"Oh really?" Naruto pulled a large board from behind his back and pointed to some poorly drawn pictures (in purple crayon!).

"As you may see," he pointed to something that was SUPPOSED look like a store "this was Rock Lee's favourite store," he muttered something insulting Lee's taste "and Sakura-chan had an irrational hate of anything spandex…y" He flipped the board over. On this side there was a picture of a crazy pink haired girl cackling evilly, a crying Lee and a burned down spandex shop. "So she destroyed it."

Lee wiped a tear from his eye "it had opened not so long ago." He took a deep breath "it was so young." He sobbed and Tenten hugged him trying to comfort him "Shh Lee everything's gonna be okay." She reassured but inside she was happy Sakura had burned it down. She hated it when Lee wore spandex. She shuddered.

"Still. It's not like that place was necessary, I mean have you seen the saggy old fat ladies who walk out of there sometimes? It's scary, and I heard they're gonna expand Weapon World now!" What Neji said sounded so un-Neji like but his tone stayed the same

Tenten grinned as Lee continued to mourn.

Again they heard a large "boom". But this time it was near the middle of Konoha. All 4 Genin gave each other a look before dashing off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Neji was the first there followed closely by Tenten and Lee who came together but no one had a clue where Naruto had vanished to.

"Where's Naruto?" Tenten shuffled slowly away from Lee and peered over Neji to see if Naruto was in front of him.

Nope nowhere in site.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto (being Naruto) had gone the wrong way. So now he stood by some familiar training grounds.

He shrugged '_I'm sure they'll be able to handle Sakura-chan'_

He sat down and thought about the clever plan Tenten had thought of and how to execute if Neji agrees…

**Flashback**

**Naruto glared at Lee "how can you not like the plan?" he asked in disbelief**

"**IT'S HUMILIATING OUR DEAR BLOSSOM!"**

**Tenten glared at Lee "shush up will you? The plan is amazing! Perfect! Unbelievable!" she defended her plan.**

**Naruto couldn't help but agree with Tenten. The plan was brilliant. "She's right you know!" he paused and glared suspiciously at Tenten "but I don't understand how ****you**** thought of this plan. I heard from Ino that you like someone in your squad. I mean it has to be Neji"**

**Tenten blushed cursing the gossip girl of Konoha under her breath "w-well…" she stammered. "I don't like ****HIM**** t-there's s-someone else…" she stole a glance at Lee turning an even darker shade of red.**

**Lee's eyes widened (his very circular eyes) larger than plates "Tenten," he said softly.**

"**Y-yeah."**

**Naruto's eyes widened larger than Lee's. She liked Lee?**

"**Tenten," he repeated.**

**She answered again softly and shyly.**

"**Tenten" he repeated again.**

"**yeah" she answered slightly irritated.**

"**Tenten," He was like a broken record**

"**What is it Lee???" she shrieked.**

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON GAI-SENSEI!"**

**Naruto and Tenten fell anime style.**

"**BAKA!!" she strangled him "I. DO. NOT. LIKE. GAI. SENSEI!!!!"**

"**Hate to interrupt your little love fest" Tenten dropped Lee like he was a hot potato and turned red glaring at Naruto "but we need to go over the plan!"**

**Tenten nodded re-explaining.**

"**Okay, we all know Sakura is a hormonal freak because of certain 'changes'" Naruto snickered but Tenten's glare shut him up "so I figure a 'distraction' could help calm her down. We need a really hot guy." Naruto grinned but Tenten viciously bruised his self-esteem "which cancels you two out," Naruto slumped. "So I thought if we can get Neji to ****KISS**** her I thought it would calm her down or something! At the very least slightly stop her rampage."**

**Naruto smiled ear to ear. "Tenten you are a genius!"**

**Tenten coolly looked at her nails examining them "don't need to be told that twice to already know it."**

**End of Flashback**

He got up as he heard another explosion. "Oh no" he groaned "what has Sakura-chan blown up this time?" This was worse than babysitting a 2 year old toddler!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tenten shook as another loud explosion farther down South was heard. Lee caught her before she hit the ground helping balance her up "thanks Lee." She said gratefully.

He nodded avoiding her stare.

"We should probably go check out what that was." Neji stated the obvious

Tenten resisted the urge to roll her chestnut eyes _'no duh!'_

They all ran South. Tenten stayed by Neji still trying to convince him "you've seen the damage she can cause!" she hissed as he sped up ignoring her. "get back here Hyuga!" she quickened her pace catching up again "what if she does something worse?"

Neji stopped. Tenten turned her head "hey why'd you…OOF!" she bumped into a wall.

"I stopped because first of all, that wall." He pointed at the wall "and I agree."

"Huh?" Tenten rubbed her sore head and Lee helped her up.

"I'll kiss Haruno Sakura."

And the stoic prodigy blushed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

more bits of LeeTen!! Very tiny but of course there! I mean seriously if you can find them GOOD JOB! Another short chappie (in my opinion) Most of my fics have WAY longer chappies AND (OF COURSE) are SasuSakus!!! Cuz that's ONE of my fav pairings (there are a lot!)

well, I'm bored so I'll list a few!

We got…

SasuSaku

NejiTen

ShikaIno

NaruHina

ItaSaku and ItaTen (is there even one out there?)

KibaHina

ShikaTem

GaaTen (some GaaSaku)

KibaIno

KakaRin

ObitoRin

HakuZabu

Lol anyways see the little useless junk above? Very useless no need to read!

MWHAHAHA

I just wasted 30 seconds of your life!

I'M EVIL!!!!!!!

Okay I'm done being an idiot :D

_**Please review :D **_

um the length of this story has been cut (again) lmfao! Anywayz this story will prolly end up being 2 more chapter (possibly 3) and then it's done. When I wrote it originally I planned to make it around 15 chapters. The I cut it to 10. Then 7. Now about 6 MAYBE 7

so again, thanks for reading and **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! This is the fifth chappie!

Don't own Naruto!

Talking

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

**Flashback**

Emphasis

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tenten smiled "WATCH! KONOHA WILL BE SAVED BECAUSE OF MY BRILLIANT IDEA!" she punched the air, talking to no one (Neji had run away) "THEY'LL BUILD A STATUE IN MY HONOUR!" she sighed and leaned back imagining her wonderful statue in all it's glory...

Until she fell back.

The brunette with a brain of a blonde (no offense intended) had forgotten she was standing on the roof of a building and was falling

Falling...

Falling...

Screaming...

Cursing...

Until our favourite bushy-eyed, spandex wearing ninja caught her. Tenten stared up in awe until he started talking.

Nope, not talking shouting.

Smack in her ear.

"DEAREST FLOWER! YOU HAVE FALLEN OFF THIS YOUTHFUL BUILDING AND ALMOST KILLED YOURSELF" anime tears flowed "WHAT WOULD TEAM GAI BE WITHOUT YOU!"  
Tenten winced as she lost hearing in her right ear "I'M RIGHT HERE LEE!"

Lee scowled, which looked kind of weird with his eye brows and his wide plate-like eyes "WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING!"

Tenten threw a punch at his face "YOU WERE SHOUTING FIRST AND-"she got lost in a rant no one was listening to as Naruto appeared from out of no where.

"So did you convince Neji?" he asked.

Tenten stopped her rant "of COURSE! I mean look at me" she batted her eye lashes in a girly manner "who wouldn't listen to me?" Naruto opened his mouth to (obviously) make a comment about her last statement "don't say anything" she warned narrowing her chestnut brown eyes at the blonde.

He nodded meekly as she started talking "well we aren't completely sure where Sakura is at the moment so we sh-"

All 3 of them snapped their heads around as they saw smoke rise on the far side of town "well scratch that! We just need to listen for a big-ass scary explosion!" she said, trying to sound smart but her choice of words easily killing it.

"And secondly!" she smiled and pointed to the air beside her "we need to get Neji" she poked the air "eh?" she scowled "WHERE DA HELL DID OUR HOMEBOY GO!"

She sighed and jumped up "FIND THAT HYUGA!" she commanded vanishing, in search of the Hyuga.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Neji ran.

Away.

Far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far away.

He was NOT about to kiss that Pink-haired freak!

That big-foreheaded weirdo!

That...

That...

That...

Angel!

Neji felt heat rise to his cheeks. Yes indeed. He thought she was cute. Not beautiful like Ino, but truthfully no one really was (WA-BAM! LOVE INO PEOPLE, SHE'S AWESOME XDD). She had a childish aura, yet took so much responsibility!

And here he was.

Running away.

From most likely the only time EVER he was going to get to KISS her and it NOT be claimed as rape.

For a prodigy, he sure had a small brain!

_**Tell me again why you're running away?**_

_Because I don't want to gamble away my dignity. I'll lose it for sure if I kiss her!_

_**Whatever! You KNOW you suck at kissing and don't want to embarrass yourself!**_

Neji stopped running _Who are you!_

_**I'm your deepest thoughts and innermost emotions made into a you inside your mind.**_

Okayyy thennnn!

Neji scowled. He was NOT running away because he was a bad kisser.

He was a Hyuga! They were good at EVERYTHING

Erm...right?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tenten smirked as she spotted long, luscious brown hair.

Only one person had hair like that!

"Hyuga Neji!" she bellowed in her most manly voice.

Neji cringed as he heard his female teammate.

Well some people could argue with the whole "female" thing but THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

Neji whirled around and gulped "H-hey Tenten!" he tried to sound like himself. But inside...

He was scared as HELL.

In a fair fight, he could kick her ass in 10 seconds flat but right now, he knew too well.

She could KILL him.

And to put things simply, the Hyuga was no emo Uchiha! HE ENJOYED LIFE!

Neji backed away as Tenten advanced forward "why did you run away?" she questioned in a low maniacal voice a creepy smile forming on her face.

"To...uhh" _I wanna live, I wanna live, I wanna live, I wane live... _"getamakeover!" he blurted out _a make over, who am I kidding? I'm beautiful! _

Our blonde-brained Tenten believed him "Oh! That makes sense! I mean, look at you!" she made a face "I'll get 2 experts on it ASAP!" she smiled and grabbed his hand running off

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tenten sighed and leaned in the chair as the 2 "experts" dressed Neji.

"NO BUSHY-BROWS! THAT IS UGLY!"

"YOUR FACIAL FEATURES ARE UGLY"

"YOU JUST KILLED A GOOD COMEBACK YOU COMEBACK KILLER!"

"YOUR YOUTHFUL INSULTS HAVE NO EFFECT, EVEN IF THEY HURT!"

Tenten could've sworn she saw tears leaking down the hall.

"OK!" Tenten jumped as Naruto and Lee popped out of the door.

Naruto sniffed loudly "we tried our best, to de-uglify him." He pulled off the hat he had just put on and looked at the ground "WE TRIED!"

"Uzumaki I can hear you!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly and dropped the hat "oh yeah!" his grin grew.

"PRESENTING MY YOUTHFUL TEAMMATE HYUGA NEJI WHO WE BEAUTIFIED!"

Neji stepped out and Tenten gasped.

He was...

He was...

DISGUSTING!

Tenten did a baby barf the minute she saw him "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

And indeed, he was terrifyingly ugly. Tenten had to look away. Naruto and Lee had different opinions on how to dress him. Naruto had dressed the right side of him. Naruto had put a tone of gel in the Hyuga's hair making it stand up, but not like Naruto's, more like a one-sided Mohawk. He had drawn 3 whisker-like marks on his cheek and to finish it off made him put on a bright orange jacket.

The left side (which Lee had dressed up) the hair was also mobbed with gel, except down into a bowl cut. Another thing was Lee had put Neji in spandex pants/bottom part of a jumpsuit.

Tenten just stared in horror "What do you think!" they asked smiling.

"I think-BLARGH!" Tenten started puking.

Neji glared at Lee and Naruto "what did you do to me?"

Neji turned to look into a mirror and...

He started puking as well. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" he demanded/asked after he was done puking.

"WE MADE YOU BEAUTIFUL!" Naruto tried to defend his masterpiece.

"YOU UGLIFIED ME!" he activated his Byakugan ready to KILL both of them.

_REVENGE WILL BE MINE! MWHAHAHAHA _Neji cackled inside ready to kill both of them until they heard another explosion in the distance.

Tenten (who had finally stopped barfing) stood up wobbling "C'mon! We have to stop Sakura!"

"WHAT!" Neji shrieked "I'm UGLY!"

"We already knew that" Naruto grumbled. Neji knocked him out "Not enough time to fix your face!" Tenten grabbed Neji's arm and they ran out of the shop without paying for all the stuff they bought.

"HEY COME BACK!" the shopkeeper glared at Neji, but about 5 seconds later he was leaning down puking his guts out.

"HURRY UP! Operation Save-Konoha-By-Making-Neji-Kiss-Sakura is beginning!"

And Neji groaned again. _What if I really am a bad kisser!_

_**If you are a bad kisser, on top of that you have puke breath.**_

_Well, that SUCKS_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Well I wrote this over March Break!(or Spring Break) because I was bored shitless... that really doesn't make sense XDD

Well, **review** please and thank you (((: and OMGG! this SUCKS. I used to separate the stpry from the notes I write at the beginning and at the end with a liney thingy and fanfic automatically deleted them. and Im like WTF that SUCKS. so now i'm pissed cuz i cant change it all, and I hate when u cant tell the difference and ur like "uhhh...is that part of the fic?"


End file.
